Taeko's Diary
Taeko's Diary is the first RPG maker made by Anna. It conainst violence and brutal gore, as well as implied sexual assault, so the game is rated +18. Synopsis The game starts with a black screen, in which words are appearing. It basically tells about how the writer confessed her love to her Senpai, Kimirou Yukaro. After some time, the screen shows a bedroom, with a black-haired girl sitting in a chair next to a desk with a book. The girl, Taeko Satoko, happily hums a song while writing on the book, and then closes it. The player can move Taeko and explore her room to be more familiar with it. After seeing everything in the room, Taeko will suddenly remember that that day was her first date with Kimirou. She'll say she needs to get ready and the player has to go to Taeko's wardrobe for her to get dressed. After that, Taeko has to leave the house, and right when she does that, she'll find Kimirou waiting for her outside. Taeko looks very happy to see the boy there, but he just mutters "Let's go", and the two of them go to the park. After the date, Taeko will return to her house, and when she finished writing on her diary about it, she will sleep and wake up on the next day. Taeko cheerfully says that they are on vacation, so she has a month to spend with Kimirou. Taeko changes her pajamas to her casual clothes and calls Kimirou to see how he is doing, but he doesn't pick up. Taeko assumes that he is still sleeping and decides to call again, but he still doesn't pick up. Taeko gets more and more worried and ends up going to Kimirou's house to see if he is okay. When she goes there, she knocks on the door multiple times but there's no answer. Some time later, Kimirou arrives, and Taeko hugs him almost in tears. Kimirou explains that he was visiting his pregnant cousin, and that he wouldn't be able to spend the day with Taeko because he had some "private important business" to take care of and leaves. The game skips to its next day, and Taeko and Kimirou's second date. The couple is walking around the streets and chatting, but suddenly, a boy with a bike enters the scene. The boy is Atarou Kusushi, Kimirou's arch-enemy. Confused, Taeko asks Kimirou what is going on and who is Atarou, but Kimirou just tells her to stay out of it and stands in front of her. Atarou teases Kimirou asking if that's his girlfriend. Taeko once more asks Kimirou what's happening, and he tells her to leave. Taeko replies that she won't leave him alone, and Atarou remarks about how it would be better if Taeko stayed, so she could "see her boyfriend get his nose broken". Taeko's eyes widen as Kimirou yells for her to leave, right before he got punched on tha face and fell to he ground with his nose bleeding. Atarou approaches Taeko, probably with sexual intentions, but the girl quickly reacts and scratches him on the face. This gives enough time for Kimirou to recover, pin Atarou down and start repeatedly punching him. Taeko grabs Kimirou's arm and pulls him, telling him to stop. Atarou starts struggling to get up, and suddenly, Kimirou grabs his bike, puts Taeko behind him and useS it to escape, while Atarou screams for him to give it back. When Kimirou and Taeko are far away and safe, Taeko asks if Kimirou is hurt, which he answers that is nothing he can't handle. Taeko is hugging Kimirou from behind to hold herself on the bike. Again, she asks who was Atarou, and Kimirou quickly explains that he is just a delinquent. Taeko finds it weird that a delinquent dislikes Kimirou and he says that this kind of guy just picks a fight without reason. Taeko accepts the explanation, but still finds it suspicious. The game skips to when both Taeko and Kimirou get home safely, Kimirou having brought Taeko home. She thanks him for the ride, waves goodbye and come sin her house. The girl writes what happened in her diary. The next day, Taeko is going to spend the day and sleep at Kimirou's house. She grabs a backpack and puts all her things inside, including her diary. She then leaves and is greeted by Kimirou on the front of his house, where she comes in. Taeko asks where she can put her bag and Kimirou replies that the table is okay. Taeko goes to put it on the table, but clumsily trips and everything on her bag falls. Kimirou helps her to get up and collect everything on her bag. This is when he discovers about Taeko's diary, but quickly ignores it. He asks Taeko if she hurt herself, and she shows that her forehead is bleeding a little. Kimirou gets a wet handkercheif and puts it on her forehead for a little. Then the two decide to watch some movies together, and the game skips to night time, where Taeko awkwardly aks where is she going to sleep. Kimirou says that she can sleep with him, and Taeko blushes and brushes the topic off. Taeko says that she should go take a bath and goes to the bathroom to do so. There, she finds a small bloody pocket knife, and worries, but puts it back on place and pretends that she never saw it. Later, Kimirou and Taeko go to sleep together, and while Kimirou is sleeping, Taeko writes what she saw in the bathroom on her diary. She puts it back on the bag and goes to sleep too. The next day, Taeko leaves Kimirou's house, saying that she'll return later. Taeko is still scared about what she saw in the bathroom and is afraid that Kimirou may be a murderer, but still goes on a date with him anyway. They start walking around the town again and end up in a dark alley. Kimirou says that they should just go away, because there was nothing to see there, but Taeko smells blood and keeps walking. Kimirou gets annoyed and tells her to come back, but again she ignores him. Then he grabs her arm forcefully and yells at her to not go, but Taeko steps on his foot and starts running deeper into the alley, until she finds Atarou, sitting on the ground and leaning on the wall, bleeding. Taeko screams in horror and gasps, trying to not vomit. Kimirou approaches her and says things like "everything could be avoided if she just listened to him more". Taeko, very pale, manages to ask Kimirou if he did that. Kimirou doesn't answer the question, and instead tells Taeko that he sadly has to kill her, and takes his pocket knife out of his pocket. Taeko manages to escape, and runs very far away. After calming down and being sure she's safe, she then runs to her house to get her diary as a proof of what she saw to report Kimirou to the police. But Taeko is horrified to see that her front door is open and rushes in, only to find out that Kimirou set her diary on fire when she enters her room. The player will be given some options, and depending on what they choose, there will be different outcomes, called endings. Endings Bad End 1: Deprived from Liberty If the player chooses to do nothing, Taeko will be too shocked to do anything. Kimirou will notice her presence and the screen will go black, accompanied of Taeko's choked screams and cries. It's unknown what Kimirou did to her in this ending, but it's especulated that he either sexually assaulted and/or killed her. Bad End 2: You get what you give If the player chooses to attack Kimirou, Taeko will grab the lighter from his hand, and startled by the sudden act, Kimirou will be reactless. Taeko will set his clothes on fire, and unable to put the fire down, Kimirou ends up dying. After realizing what she has done, Taeko will start crying and report her own slef to the police, where she gets arrested. Normal End: Partners in Crime If the player chooses to kiss Kimirou, Taeko won't be able to deny that she truly loves him with all her heart despite the horrible things he's done. Kimirou is caught by surprise from the kiss, but eventually accepts and kisses her back. Taeko becomes Kimirou's accomplice and helps him with his dirty work from now on. True End If the player chooses to run away, Taeko goes to the nearest police station, and tells the police about what happened. The police arrests Kimirou and it's said that Atarou survives in this ending. Taeko lives in peace after that, but depressed due to losing her diary. Category:Games Category:Stories Category:Taeko's Diary